1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network printer.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the development of network communication technology and the spread of a network environment, a network printer, which is connected to a personal computer or the like via a network and prints out print data received from the personal computer or the like, has been widely used.
There is a network printer, for example, that is capable of simultaneously controlling a plurality of interpreters for expanding image data to run and is capable of simultaneously processing a plurality of network sessions. Such a network printer usually controls only a single interpreter to run. However, when a running interpreter is stopped due to various errors, such a network printer controls a subsequent interpreter to run in order to execute a process of a subsequent print job.
In the middle of receiving print data from a personal computer or the like, a network printer may accept a processing request of another print data from another personal computer or the like. In some cases, since the newly-accepted print data has priority over the previously-accepted print data that is being received, it may be desirable that the newly-accepted and higher-priority data is printed out earlier than the previously-accepted and lower-priority data.
However, when accepting the higher priority print data during receiving the previously-accepted print data, the above-described printer device does not consider whether to print out the newly-accepted and higher-priority print data first.